Jack Skellington finnding
by 1zoo1
Summary: Jack The Pumpkin king was in the human world Scared people on Halloween night but then Jack Notice box near the brook as Jack grow curious what was inside that box,So Jake Skellington King peered inside the box but to his surprise to find a little girl human inside the box?
1. Prologue

This is a prologue story so please enjoy?

* * *

><p>Jack The Pumpkin king was Scared the people in the town on Halloween night, After 8 hour Jack Skellington was about to heading back to Halloween town but then Jake notice a box near the brook,Jack Skellington wonder why would a box be doing in the middle of no where as Jack grow more and more Curious what was inside the box until finally Jack couldn't hold his curiosity and Jack low his body to peered inside the box but to Jack Skellington Surprise to find a small human girl inside the box as Jack stare at the small girl ,the little girl look up a Jack with her beautiful deep blue prepared himself for her scream or her crying but instead she merely smiled at Jack but as the little girl smiled at him , Jack Skellington EyeSocket grow wide see the small girl showing no sign of fear toward him and with that Jack gently pick up the little girl from inside the box but as Jack held the little girl in his little girl yawn and rest her head against Jack chest but then the little girl slowly close her eye and with that The little girl soon fast asleep in Jack arms. Jack Skellington Suddenly Heard gun shot near by, So Jack hidden himself behind a tree along with the little girl still in his arms as Jack saw a young woman run away from something and then Jack saw a tall man hold a gun as Jack heard the man yell at the young woman and said WHERE IS SHE, SAM I KNOW YOU HIDE YOUR SISTER SOMEWHERE NEAR HERE SO TELL ME WHERE YOU HIDE LUNA. Sam Said I WON'T TELL YOU WHERE I HIDENN HER DAD, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU GOING TO KILL LUNA, JUST LIKE YOU KILL MOM, SO I WON'T TELL YOU I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER DAD. The insane Father hold the gun straight at Sam head and *POUND* as Sam body quickly fall to the ground, The father smirk as he walk away search for Luna. Jack slowly come up and saw the dead body, Jack frown knowing if he leave the little girl here Her father would kill her and with that thought Jake couldn't let this little girl get kill, So Jack The Pumpkin King decided to take the little girl human with him to Halloween town and Jack will keep the little girl human at his palace and with that Jack make his way back toward the tree long with Luna take them to Halloween town But meanwhile in Halloween town the Monster's wonder what kept Jack so long and then suddenly The Monster's saw Jack The Pumpkin King as they cheer but suddenly gasp as they all saw a human little girl in Jack arm. Mayor said JACK IS THAT A HUMAN IN YOU ARMS, YOU KNOW HUMAN AREN'T ALLOWED IN HALLOWEEN TOWN. Jack said I know but Let me explain, So After when Jack explain everything to the mayor, Jack can see some of the monster cry heard it and Jack look down at the Mayor. The Mayor said Well Jack i decide The little human girl could stay after heard that all the monster cheer but then one of them ask why was the little human girl name. Jack said HER NAME IS LUNA?<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

After 10 year Jack Skellington Raise Luna as His Own But Over the year Luna Thought She Was a Monster Just Like Everyone Else But to Jack Skellington, He Didn't Care if Luna Was a Monster or not, He Love Her Just the same But to Today is Halloween My Favorite Year But Also The Day I Adopt Luna as My Daughter, So This Halloween Will Be The Best One Ever. The Mayor Come to See Jack Skellington and said "Jack This Halloween is Going to Be The Best One This Year!.. Jack said Yes I Agree With You Mayor, This Halloween Will Be The Best One This Year and I Hope you Didn't Forget Mayor We Have a Halloween Party At Boogie Old Lair Tonight And Along With Luna Birthday, Oh I Can't Wait! The Mayor Gave Jack a Worried look and said I Know You Care For Luna Very Much Jack And Everyone Love Her But I Think It Time For You To Tell Luna That She Not A Monster Like us?.. "Jack Frown and said I Know Mayor I Should Tell Luna That She Not a Monster Like us But I Worried That Luna Would Ask Me, Where Her Real Parents Are and I Not Know What To Said To Luna About Them?.. The Mayor said Jack I Know This Is Hard For You But If you Not Tell her, Luna Will Find Out By Herself and It Will Be Even Hard For You To Explain! "Jack said Okay I Will Tell Luna But I going to Tell Her After The Party is Over. The Mayor Smile and said Jack you Doing The Right Thing and I Know Luna Will Understand But then a Sweet voice said "Happy Halloween Have you See Zero" The Mayor Said I Sorry Luna I Haven't See Zero But I Will Let you Know If I Do See Him. Luna Look at Jack and said Hey Dad Have you See Zero, I Want To Go Explore With Him But I Can't Find Zero Anywhere?.. Jack Smile and said Hmmm Luna Did you Tried Look For Zero Near Spiral Hill!.. "Luna said Oh I Didn't Even Cheek Their Thx Dad, I See You Later and Happy Halloween Dad as She Head For Spiral Hill!.. "Jack Frown Watch Luna run off Toward Spiral Hill as He Did, Jack Promise Himself ( No Matter What Happen's He Will Still Love Luna as His Daughter) "And With That Jack Set off to The Human World To Scared Them All On Halloween Night!.. Luna Was now in The Spiral Hill Look for Zero as She Call His Name "Zero Here Boy" But Then Luna Heard a Bark as She Turn Around To See Zero as She said Oh Zero I Finally Find you And Now We Can Go Explore!. "Zero Lick Luna Face as He Spin Around in a Circle" Luna Said Well Zero Since We are Here Let Explore Spiral Hill But Before Luna and Zero Word About to Explore Spiral Hill Luna heard Three familiar Voice as She Turn Around To See The Boogie Boys!.. Lock Said Hey Luna What are you Doing?.. Shock Said Can We Join You And Zero?.. Barrel said Yeah Can We Explore With You And Zero?..e!.. (To Be Continue) After 10 year Jack Skellington Raise Luna as His Own But Over the year Luna Thought She Was a Monster Just Like Everyone Else But to Jack Skellington, He Didn't Care if Luna Was a Monster or not, He Love Her Just the same But to Today is Halloween My Favorite Year But Also The Day I Adopt Luna as My Daughter, So This Halloween Will Be The Best One Ever. The Mayor Come to See Jack Skellington and said "Jack This Halloween is Going to Be The Best One This Year!.. Jack said Yes I Agree With You Mayor, This Halloween Will Be The Best One This Year and I Hope you Didn't Forget Mayor We Have a Halloween Party At Boogie Old Lair Tonight And Along With Luna Birthday, Oh I Can't Wait! The Mayor Gave Jack a Worried look and said I Know You Care For Luna Very Much Jack And Everyone Love Her But I Think It Time For You To Tell Luna That She Not A Monster Like us?.. "Jack Frown and said I Know Mayor I Should Tell Luna That She Not a Monster Like us But I Worried That Luna Would Ask Me, Where Her Real Parents Are and I Not Know What To Said To Luna About Them?.. The Mayor said Jack I Know This Is Hard For You But If you Not Tell her, Luna Will Find Out By Herself and It Will Be Even Hard For You To Explain! "Jack said Okay I Will Tell Luna But I going to Tell Her After The Party is Over. The Mayor Smile and said Jack you Doing The Right Thing and I Know Luna Will Understand But then a Sweet voice said "Happy Halloween Have you See Zero" The Mayor Said I Sorry Luna I Haven't See Zero But I Will Let you Know If I Do See Him. Luna Look at Jack and said Hey Dad Have you See Zero, I Want To Go Explore With Him But I Can't Find Zero Anywhere?.. Jack Smile and said Hmmm Luna Did you Tried Look For Zero Near Spiral Hill!.. "Luna said Oh I Didn't Even Cheek Their Thx Dad, I See You Later and Happy Halloween Dad as She Head For Spiral Hill!.. "Jack Frown Watch Luna run off Toward Spiral Hill as He Did, Jack Promise Himself ( No Matter What Happen's He Will Still Love Luna as His Daughter) "And With That Jack Set off to The Human World To Scared Them All On Halloween Night!.. Luna Was now in The Spiral Hill Look for Zero as She Call His Name "Zero Here Boy" But Then Luna Heard a Bark as She Turn Around To See Zero as She said Oh Zero I Finally Find you And Now We Can Go Explore!. "Zero Lick Luna Face as He Spin Around in a Circle" Luna Said Well Zero Since We are Here Let Explore Spiral Hill But Before Luna and Zero Word About to Explore Spiral Hill Luna heard Three familiar Voice as She Turn Around To See The Boogie Boys!.. Lock Said Hey Luna What are you Doing?.. Shock Said Can We Join You And Zero?.. Barrel said Yeah Can We Explore With You And Zero?.. Luna Said Alright You Guys Can Join On Your Explore!.. "The Boogie Boys Cheer Heard Luna said That" So Luna and Zero Along with Lock,Shock,Barrel as They Set off on Their Adventure!.. (To Be Continue)


End file.
